


A Risk

by beccamystyles



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Betrayal, Comedy, Confusion, F/M, Oral Sex, Romance, Running Away, Sexual Content, Twins, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-18
Updated: 2013-04-24
Packaged: 2017-12-08 20:36:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/765760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beccamystyles/pseuds/beccamystyles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sammy was completely in love with Harry. That was until she heard him talking about her when he didnt know she was there. She realised she'd never meant anything to him at all.</p><p>Now Sammy was pregnant and alone. But she would never tell Harry he was going to be a father, it was to much of a risk on her heart...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Flashback

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, please let me know what you think!:) would love to know if you're liking it!

Every day was exactly the same. Get up for work, go to work, serve mostly rude, ignorant customers all day, come home, curl up with my cat. 

I actually hated my life. I’m not be posh and arrogant, but I deserve better than this.

How have I become so withdrawn from what I used to be?

 

Flashback

“Hunny, I’m making fajitas for dinner; that okay?” I called as I walked through his flat door. He’d given me a key to his flat about a month ago. It had seemed stupid that we had to keep getting up to let each other in when we were both so comfortable with each other.

Harry and I had been dating for five months. To be honest it was the best relationship Id ever been in before. We were like two peas in a pod, we laughed, cried and did just about did everything together. 

We were so different, but we just seemed to click. From the first moment our eyes had met over the counter at the coffee shop where I worked, there was chemistry. 

I remember loving his cheeky, adorable smile and the way his dimples made me go weak at the knees. He was so well dressed but casual looking at the same time.

To be honest I didn’t even realise who he was until he actually told me on our first date. Its embarrassing thinking about it now. I’d always known of One Direction; id even put a couple of their songs on my iPod but it still didn’t click surprisingly. 

Today, I was quite nervous walking through the door. That was stupid in itself. Harry was my boyfriend and I felt awkward about seeing him. He’d pretty much seen me at my worst already; hurling up in the toilet, so why was I so nervous?

Of course I knew the answer. Last night Harry and I, had become Harry and I. We’d completed our pretty much perfect relationship in the only way we knew how. 

Harry had waited five months and I had finally decided to put into action what I had been yearning for for so long. 

The sex had been amazing. He had been so tender and beautiful. Last night was my first time. He’d treated me like a complete princess, and it had felt completely right doing what we did. The way he would caress my face and smile at me like I was the most angel-like being in the world; made me so happy and content. 

We’d woken up this morning together, Harry gently spooning me, waking me up with tender, warm kisses to my neck. I shivered now, thinking about the way he did that.

We’d eaten breakfast and showered together, before going our separate ways for work. He had to get to the studio to record a new song and I had to go make coffee. 

The way he’d said goodbye to me this morning, would forever be imprinted on my soul. He had gently pulled me into his arms, one hand holding my hips tightly against his, whilst the other cupped my cheek and made sure I stared into his eyes. “You were incredible gorgeous, I will never get enough of your body or mind.” The way he had whispered it into my ear, with his husky voice, had literally made me want to collapse onto the floor. 

This morning, in that moment I had realised that I was in love with him. We hadn’t said it yet, I had wanted it to be when we knew it for sure. This was when I had concluded that I did love him. 

I had deeply cared for him from the very first date, and going to his bed last night had felt so right; it had just made me realise what I hadn’t been saying. 

So I was kind of nervous about seeing him this evening. We’d agreed that I would stay the night at his flat as I so often did in the past. He’d always insisted that he held me as I slept. I remember I used to feel kind of guilty for letting him hold me but not giving him sex. He hadn’t seemed to mind though at least. 

Tonight I knew I had to tell him I loved him. I just needed to get it off my chest. It was eating me up inside.

I heard voices coming from the kitchen as I entered the hallway and open lounge. I noticed the door to the kitchen was closed as I walked towards it, hearing faint words being said. Harry can’t have heard me, and that’s why he didn’t reply. 

I was just about to open the door when I thought I heard Harry say something that I found strange. 

“Of course she means nothing to me Jane.” What did that mean? Who was he talking about? And who was Jane?

“Are you sure Harry, I need you to tell me the absolute truth.” This woman sounded like a bitch whoever she was. Why was she in my boyfriend’s kitchen?

“Yes I’m sure for god’s sake! We’ve been going over the same thing for half an hour for Christ’s sake!” I heard a chair scape across the floor. He must of stood up because he was angry. 

“I’m sorry Harry but I don’t believe you!”

“What’s not to believe? I don’t love her, I don’t even like her. Sammy means absolutely nothing to me! She’s just a casual hook up who gives really good head. I don’t give a fuck if she ends up in a ditch dead. She’s just a weak human being who gives out sex like it’s going out of fashion! I feel nothing for her. Do you understand? I FEEL NOTHING.”

I wanted to cry out. My heart was actually breaking. I don’t understand what I just heard Harry say. He’d looked into my eyes last night and told me I meant everything to him. What had changed?

It felt like a physical pain in my heart. I could just imagine the tissue tearing to pieces inside my chest. I’d given him everything, my virginity, my devotion, my love. 

Now he didn’t even like me? I didn’t understand. 

But I knew I had to get out of this flat.

I’d never seen my feet run so fast. I dropped the Tesco bag with food in it that I had been going to make a loving dinner for him tonight with. It didn’t matter anymore. I didn’t look back as I heard it bang to the floor, the packets of food flying across the ground.

Nothing mattered anymore. 

 

I couldn’t even conceive what I’d allowed myself to become. I was a shadow of my former self. For the past six months I had been walking around in a daze; a sad, depressed state. 

I’d run from everything that night. I’d given up my job, the university course I’d only just started and my flat. I just couldn’t risk seeing him ever again.

I’d run to a friend’s flat that night. Harry didn’t know this girl; I knew he wouldn’t find me that night. She hadn’t asked questions, just hugged me as I fell asleep crying.

My phones sim card and number was also changed, and my email account was deleted. I had made all my friends swear not to tell him where I was or how to contact me, if he tried to talk to any of them. Any mutual friends of ours, who’d Id made since becoming Harry’s girlfriend, were sadly cut off. I just couldn’t take the risk of him finding me.

I just needed to be away from him. Id given him everything and he’d thrown it in my face. I could never see him again, or Id burst into a million pieces.

In the morning I searched for a new flat on this other end of London. I knew Harry would find me if I stayed in the same area. I found a flat in a pretty dreary neighbourhood, the kind of place where you don’t go out at night. There wasn’t any jobs going around their, so I moved my sights to a posher suburb. I knew Harry wouldn’t go there though. He knew no one in this area and there was no recording studios or good nightclubs for at least fifteen miles. 

So within a week, I’d moved my things into my current crummy flat and now commuted everyday on tube ten miles to get to my job at ‘Alessio’s Café’. 

To be fair, it was a pretty nice place to work. Alessio never raised his voice or asked for anything above what was expected. The staff were pretty nice overall, I’d made a few new friends which was good. The customers of course treated you like the scum of the earth, but that was always expected anyways. 

Also the pay was an extra £6 to my previous earning of £5.80 per hour. After I’d worked at the café for two months, Alessio had realised my past supervisor position and had promptly trained me to become the deputy manager when he or the other manager wasn’t in. 

I really was grateful to Alessio. I knew it probably wasn’t my previous café experience that had pushed him to make me the deputy manager. 

After just under two months working at the café, I realised I was pregnant.

I now grew every single day.

So Alessio increasing my wage had been such a blessing. He was a sweetheart to try to look after a young, sad, pregnant woman. He would often send me home with left overs from the day or give me packets of cake samples. He would simply wink at me and ask for me to tell him what I thought the next day. I knew it wasn’t really about testing possible new stock, but I was grateful to him all the same. 

I was going to become a mum. I needed to be able to give her or him a stable home.

I knew if I kept saving my wages as much as I could before the baby was born, we’d be okay. 

I still couldn’t believe I was going to be a mum. I was only twenty ones years old. 

You could say that that night had been the biggest mistake of my life. What kind of future do single, young mum’s really have these days? I’d given up my uni course because Harry had pushed me to follow my dream of studying law part-time. I couldn’t have things around that reminded me of him. Maybe it was stupid giving it up thinking about it now; a lawyer would earn far more than a Café Manager, but I didn’t have the money to pay for the course, now I had to save every penny for the baby in my belly.

I could not regret that night though. That night Harry and I had made a life, a life who I would treasure and love forever. 

I would love this baby. This baby was someone who had been made out of love, at least on my part. I would do everything in my power to make sure this baby would never feel hurt or pain like I constantly did.

Harry would never find out about our baby. 

I couldn’t risk my heart breaking again.


	2. Double Reality Check

I was nervous today.

 

The doctor had told me at my last scan that today he would be able to tell me the sex of the baby if I wanted.

 

I wasn’t sure whether to find out or not. I had always thought it a little bit of a waste of time when people found out the gender and then painted the bedroom pink or blue, to then find out they’d been told wrong and the baby was the very opposite.

 

Yes I was desperate to know. But it would be a lovely surprise on the day after all the pain had subdued.

 

Also I wasn’t really putting much faith in my doctor. To be honest he was kind of worrying me.

 

He never really seemed to know what he was talking about or capable at all really.

 

Damn NHS.

 

Of course I couldn’t afford to go private and there were no other doctors taking on new patients at my current local hospital apparently. So I’m stuck with this dickhead!

 

Yes if I went to Harry, I would have the very best care and our child would grow up wanting for nothing; but I couldn’t face taking anything from that bastard. I was bitter, and I’d be keeping it that way!

 

But why did I have to get such a shitty doctor?!

 

I could see it happening now, he’d tell me it was a boy or a girl, I’d go and buy everything I needed based on the colour, have my heart set on a name, only for my baby to come out as the very opposite! I wouldn’t be able to afford to replace the furniture, so my child would just end up growing up confused!

 

I concluded to say no I didn’t want to know, to the doctor, as I was sitting in the waiting area deliberating. I would be patient and wait another three months, until I saw my beautiful darling baby. I couldn’t wait!

 

“Samantha Atkins?”

 

I stood up and walked towards the nurse who had just called my name.

 

“That’s me, call me Sammy.”

 

She smiled and motioned for me to follow her.

 

Once we were in the room, the nurse instructed me to lie down on the uncomfortable bed and pull my top up. I knew the drill, but I couldn’t be bothered to actually tell her that.

 

“Good afternoon Samantha, how you doing?”

 

My doctor couldn’t even remember my fucking name, although Id told him about a million times when I came for other appointments.

 

“Sammy,” I pointed out, “and good thank you.”

 

“You’ve got even bigger since the last time I saw you!”

 

Are you kidding me? Learn how to speak to pregnant women you jerk. No pregnant woman wants to be told what they already know, about them being fat.

 

“Yes well I’m pregnant.”

 

What else could I possibly say to that?

 

“That you are!” my doctor agreed.

 

Wow it’s like he’s mother fucking Einstein or something.

 

“You just look further along than you are.”

 

I nodded.

 

It would make me laugh if he asked me if I was sure about the date I got pregnant on. I could see it in his eyes, he was gunna ask. Well I’ve only had sex once you ass hole so you do the maths!

 

My hormones clearly didn’t want to talk this bloke today.

 

“Let’s see how things are going then,” my doctor murmured as he spread to cold gel over my bare stomach.

 

I turned to look at the screen. I had a picture from a couple of months ago, but it was just amazing to be able to see my baby moving around in there.

 

I could see her/him now on the screen. The image just made me feel whole inside. I couldn’t really see him/her as in arms and legs, but I knew my baby was there.

 

“Is everything okay?” I asked. I doubted he would know the answer but it worth a try.

 

I turned to see my doctors face for the first time. He looked confused.

 

Great.

 

“One moment please,” he muttered as he begun moving the cursor thing again, over my stomach.

 

“Is my baby alright?” I was getting worried now.

 

I’d felt the baby kick just an hour ago, he/she had to be fine.

 

“Yes yes,” he assured me quickly, looking at me for the first time in ages, “everything’s fine.”

 

He looked concerned.

 

“Whats the problem then?” I pressed. I needed to know.

 

“It’s nothing major, but I should tell you that you are carrying twins.” He looked worried, like I was gunna hit him or something.

 

“WHAT? How could you have not told me this sooner?” I screamed at him.

 

His young twenty something face stared back at me.

 

“I didn’t see the second baby because it was hiding behind the other when I’ve done the scans in the past.”

 

“Well how is it that other women can find that out at four months?!”

 

He looked away, not holding my gaze, “I presumed the two heartbeats was yours and the baby,” he muttered sheepishly.

 

“And you didn’t think to check that with someone you idiot?” I asked sarcastically shaking my head.

 

This was unbelievable.

 

“I’m so sorry.”

 

I took a deep breathe in. Okay, I needed to think this through. Twins. Twins. I could deal with two. Yes it would be more difficult than one, but it just meant I could give double the love to my children.

 

Yes I could do this and I would. Two babies. Two. God what had I got myself into?!

 

“Please don’t sue me!”

 

To be honest I had completely forgot about the asshole sitting by my side, sweating bullets.

 

He wasn’t worth my breath.

 

“No I wont,” I murmured, not looking at him, “but you are going to find me another doctor at this hospital or I will report you.”

 

This wasn’t me being a scheming, black mailing bitch. I was simply protecting my children. I couldn’t have such an inexperienced, stupid man delivering the two most important things in my lift.

 

I got up off the hospital bed, wiping my stomach so I was no longer covered in gel, before putting on my coat and leaving.

 

I didn’t look back.

 

I knew he would do as I had asked.

 

 

\----------------

 

I dumped my bag in my staff locker, before putting on my apron and going out into the main kitchen.

 

It wasn’t busy thank god, just a reasonable stream of people.

 

I noticed Ally on the till, quickly making an English breakfast tea for a customer.

 

I said hi before going to clean the café, making sure there were no dirty mugs or plates on the tables.

 

Work went incredibly quickly today, the late afternoon queue went down fairly quickly, leaving not too much for Ally and I to wash up.

 

We closed at five and went about getting everything clean so we could go as soon as possible.

 

Ally was a good friend at work and she was eager to hear about my scan when we had had a chance to talk.

 

I had told her about the twin situation and she was simply shocked, incredibly happy for me, but shocked all the same.

 

She had told me I should definitely sue. But I explained I didn’t have the money for that nor the want to ruin a man’s career. I just wanted a different doctor, and that is what I would get.

 

Ally took on the washing up and cleaning of the kitchen area, whilst I began mopping the floor in the café. What a fun life I lead.

 

Thankfully I would be getting maternity leave. I love my boss.

 

It was hurting more and more every day to bend and lift at work. But I was planning on working until I was eight months gone, so I would have plenty of time with the baby, now babies, after I gave birth.

 

My feet were killing, as I swept the last of the crumbs up. I needed new shoes, my feet just kept on swelling and it really wasn’t comfortable for the type of work I was doing.

 

“Nearly done Sammy?” I heard Ally call from the kitchen.

 

“Just got to do the mopping, I’ll be done in ten!”

 

“Awesome, do you wanna go for a non-alcoholic beer afterwards?” I heard her call.

 

I had to think quickly, did I have enough in my purse? I’d had to get the bus to the hospital as it was too far for me to walk in my current state.

 

“Yeah sure.” I shouted back, hoping I would have enough money. If not I’d just have to ask for a glass of tap water I suppose.

 

“I’m buying by the way!”

 

I smiled, Ally was too nice sometimes.

 

“We’ve got to celebrate your amazing news!” I think she was as excited as I am.

 

“Sounds great!”

 

I started mopping, thanking god for the café not being too big.

 

I heard the café door ring.

 

This happened a lot, people never seemed to be able to read the ‘closed’ sign.

 

“I’m sorry we’re closed,” I didn’t bother turning round to look at the disappointed customer.

 

“No I er my car broke down and my iPhones out of battery, could I use your phone?” I started as I heard the customers reply.

 

I knew that voice from somewhere.

 

I hadn’t heard it in months.

 

I turned around slowly, praying I was wrong.

 

This can’t be happening, not after all the things I put in place so he couldn’t find me.

 

I almost jumped out of my skin, at the image that met my eyes as I turned my attention to the space in front of the door.

 

There he was standing there, looking radiant as usual; his coat pulled high as if to protect his face from the cold.

 

I’d never thought I would see him again.

 

My breath caught in my throat as I murmured, “Hello Harry”.


	3. Stupid Phone

I noticed Harry start at the shock of seeing who I was.

He blinked heavily.

“Sammy?” He seemed completely bewildered.

“Yeah,” I barely whispered.

Harry shook his head, his curls went everywhere. Gosh how I had loved that hair.

Harry stepped towards me then stopped.

“Is it really you?” Harry asked, as if he was speaking to a ghost.

“Definitely is,” I murmured.

I realised quickly he hadn’t noticed my big bump because of the high-backed chair I was standing behind.

If I gave him my phone to use, I wouldn’t have to move. There was a chance he wouldn’t see my stomach and then I could disappear. He wouldn’t find out about the baby and everything would be good.

But on the other hand I really wanted to slap him hard in the face. But at the same time I wanted to kiss him so much. 

My hormones are messed up, I concluded.

Before I could do anything I’d regret, I pulled my phone out of my back pocket. It wasn’t the best phone but it wasn’t one hundred years old so it was alright. 

Still to Harry, with all his NASA technology, my current phone would look like a concrete brick. I used to have an iPhone when I was with Harry. We’d made a deal, I bought the phone initially and then he paid for it monthly. I did feel bad at the time for letting him pay but he had insisted and I was contributing. 

But of course that phone had been chucked as soon as I left. 

“Here,” I quickly muttered, thrusting the phone towards him.

Harry looked hesitant but he stepped forward to take it slowly.

I gasped as his finger brushed my own. God I couldn’t deal with this!

Harry took the phone from my hand and took it down to his side without looking at it.

“How have you been?” What kind of question was that? 

“Okay, you?” I murmured, trying not to look directly into his eyes. I didn’t really want to know but I suppose it’s the polite thing to say.

“Alright,” he muttered.

Then there was an awkward silence.

I stood looking at the ground for a good minute.

Why couldn’t he just make his call and leave?!

“You might want to rin-“ I started.

“Where’ve you been Sammy,” he interrupted me as if the question was bursting from him.

“Here.”

“Why?” he persisted. 

“Harry,” I looked towards the door, “just make your call and leave.”

“No,” his voice rose in volume, “I don’t understand why you disappeared Sammy, I need to know!”

“Well I don’t want to talk to you, please just go,” I sighed, feeling the tears coming on. God I hate my hormones so much.

“No I don’t get it Sammy, you just left,” Harry arms flailed around dramatically, “you just disappeared without a trace. I’d understand it if we’d been unhappy but we were perfect together,” Harry knotted his hand in his hair in frustration, “for christ’s sake we had just made love the night before. Your first time,” he gestured to me, “and then suddenly it’s over and you don’t even have the decency to tell me and explain why! You just disappeared!”

I couldn’t help the tears from starting after Harry’s rant. 

We hadn’t made love, we had fucked as he had so kindly put it to that Jane woman. I was nothing more than a cheap lay and he had the balls to call that making love?!

I had loved him so much. I was going to tell him that night. But that was all gone now. I was left with just memories of a boy who just used me for sex. How dare he make me feel like the guilty party.

“Just make the call Harry,” I whispered, trying to hide my face and tears.

“Fine,” I heard him mutter in anger, “but I’m not going anywhere Sammy! Now I’ve found you we are going to sit down and talk no matter how many excuses you come up with.”

I just prayed he’d ring whoever. If he turned around I could quickly make a dash for the kitchen and get Ally to go out and get Harry to leave. She’d understand if I hazed around the truth.

“What the-“ I heard Harry exclaim.

I looked up instinctively and met Harrys eyes immediately.

He was holding the phone as if it were an alien.

“What?” I asked confused.

“What is this Sammy?” Harry hand began to shake as he held my phone up to me.

I gripped the back of the chair to my stomach as he came forward. It would look like I was just holding it for support or something.

It was then I noticed the picture on my display screen.

SHIT.

I forgot I had changed my display picture when I was showing Ally my sonogram from this morning.

She’d suggested I take a picture of it and have that as my screen. Id thought it was a really cute idea and had done just that.

“It’s nothing,” I quickly murmured.

“Why do you have a sonogram photo as your front photo Sam?” He only called me that when he was deadly serious.

“It’s a friend of mines baby!” I smiled at myself for the quick lie, “she had it done the other day and sent it to everyone because she’s so excited. I thought it was adorable so I put as my front photo! Sue me,” I shrugged dramatically. 

I thought for a second I’d pulled off the lie.

Harry looked confused at first, then his mouth went into a straight line.

“Come over to me Sammy,” he said, holding a hand out for me to come from behind the chair and over to him.

“No I’m alright here,” I reasoned, trying to sound upbeat.

“Come here.” His face was stone.

“No,” I exclaimed. He was not the boss of me. He was nothing. He was shit on the fucking ground for all that I cared.

“Come here,” I didn’t think it was even possible for him to get more serious but he managed it.

“Harry just go away,” my voice was pleading now.

I was holding on to my last thread of hope that he wouldn’t find out.

“For fucks sake,” he murmured as he stormed towards me.

Harry pulled on my arm as I fell sideways away from the chair.

I instinctively put my hand on my lower stomach to protect my babies. It was like second nature.

“Oh my god,” I heard Harry breath in.

“Your’re pregnant.”

“Yes,” I spoke with no emotion to my voice.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” his eyes seemed to have gone to hell. He looked like he was in his own personal dimension of it.

“It wasn’t any of your business.”

“Of course it is Sammy. I cant believe you didn’t tell me I was going to be a father.”

“Your not,” I looked to the wall behind him. I would not look at him I vowed to myself.

“Sammy you look like your about to drop for fucks sake.”

“Well I’m not, I’m six months along.” 

Shit I should have said seven months. I could of made him believe I cheated before we had sex. 

“It’s six months since I’ve seen you last.”

“Yes,” I muttered.

“The baby is mine, I know it is,” he reasoned, as if trying to convince himself, “I took your virginity, I felt how tight you were. No way could you have cheated on me before hand,”

I shrugged.

If only I’d said seven months. I could have convinced him I was just naturally tight or something! But no I couldn’t frickin lie for two fucks.

“Why Sammy,” I didn’t have time to react before Harry was cradling my face in his hand. We were standing so close together.

“I don’t want to talk about it, I just want you to leave,” I looked away from his lips, I wouldn’t give in.

“I’m done in the kitchen, I’ll help you with the last of the mopping then we’ll go toast the twins yeah babe?” I heard Ally call from the door of the kitchen. I turned to see her back to me, she was locking the door, having no idea what was happening behind her.

“I literally cannot wait for you to have them Hunny, they’re gunna look just like you I swear-“ I heard her laugh stop mid way as she turned.

“Um sorry am I interrupting something?” Ally asked uneasily. This was uncomfortable. It looked like me and Harry were in some kind of lovers embrace for fucks sake.

“Absolutely nothing,” I pulled away from Harry hands, who seemed to be frozen. 

He now knew I was having twins too.

Todays was getting better and fucking better.

“Yes you are,” I heard Harry exclaim as I looked up at him, “your having twins?” he asked meincredulously.

My heart began to break at the sight of Harry. 

He looked like a broken man.


	4. A Moment In Our Past

Flashback

 

Harry and I were laying on the sofa together spooning, watching a random film playing on the TV.

 

We weren’t doing anything particularly exciting but it felt special to me. Harry was laying behind me against the sofa, his hand casually slung over my waist, playing with the hem of my top. It felt nice, like he was protecting me from everything in the world or something.

 

A scary scene began in the film and I started to shrink back into Harry’s body. 

 

I felt Harry’s husky, adorable laugh on my neck.

 

“Don’t laugh at me,” I giggled, continuing to watch the gruesome scene enfold on the TV to prove I wasn’t the huge baby I was really.

 

“Come here,” I felt Harry try to tug at my waist so I would be facing him.

 

But I refused stubbornly.

 

“Nope.” I even folded my arms for good measure.

 

Then Harry’s lips were on my ears. I quivered at the feeling of his teeth lightly nibbling the top of my ear. He knew how much I loved being kissed there. Asshole.

 

“You can’t win,” Harry murmured sexily in my ear.

 

“Want a bet,” I asked back quickly, trying to hide the weakness in my voice. I would not be beaten.

 

Harry’s hands wrapped around my top and pulled it up enough to reveal the curve of my bare waist.

 

“Harry,” I muttered, barely getting the words out.

 

“Come here,” he whispered once again.

 

This time I could not refuse, needing to see that beautiful, cheeky face.

 

I let him pull me over to face him.

 

My heart fluttered as my eyes met his.

 

He was so perfect.

 

His dimples were on full display, arrogant that he had managed to break me.

 

He carefully placed one hand on my hip before moving it to clasp my bum playfully. 

 

We began to kiss sweetly. It was light at first, just relaxing and enjoying each other’s lips before it became more heated with fire and passion.

 

Harry licked my bottom lip hungrily, looking for permission. I smiled into the kiss and then Harry’s tongue was in my mouth, sucking my tongue cheekily.

 

Meanwhile Harry pulled my body closer to his so we were length to length. I groaned at the feeling of my breasts against Harry’s hard, muscled chest. He moaned in appreciation, making me want to see with delight.

 

Harry continued to fondle my ass, moving his hand all over my jean clad lower half. His other remained holding my face and lips to his, caressing my cheek and neck lovingly.

 

His lips pulled away from mine suddenly. I frowned disappointed, to which Harry chuckled obviously rather amused.

 

That’s when he begun to kiss my jaw and slowly kissed down until he reached my exposed tender neck.

 

Harry began to suck eagerly, kissing, licking and nibbling at my exposed neck.

 

I quickly brought my hands up to his face and head, cradling his beautiful face against me.

 

I placed one hand in his luscious curls, pulling at them ever so slightly.

 

I felt Harry groan against my neck and pause for just a second because he thrusted his crotch against mine just once. He then went back to paying attention to my neck, whilst my heart beat at a million miles an hour and I thought I would faint from his previous movement. He’d never done that before, but it had felt amazing. 

 

I loved being close to Harry.

 

“Oh Harry,” I moaned lightly. He made me feel so many thing all at once. I sometimes felt like I was in a fairy tale, with magic, castles and flying ponies.

 

“Baby,” Harry mumbled against my skin before bringing his head up so ours met in the middle.

 

I smiled happily. He just made me shiver with delight. 

 

“You alright?” he asked.

 

I nodded quickly. Of course I was alright!

 

Something flicked in his eyes as I gazed into them. 

 

He bent his head slightly to press one firm, mouth-watering kiss against my mouth.

 

“I’ll always keep you safe baby,” he murmured as he wrapped his arms and legs tightly around me.

 

I sighed in contentment. I don’t think life could get any better than this if I tried!

 

In that moment I knew this felt right. Harry could have me, all of me.

 

“Harry?” I asked quietly.

 

“Mmm?” he brought his face to mine once again.

 

“Make love to me?” I asked quietly, looking into his eyes for any signs of disgust at the thought. 

 

I found none.

 

All I did discover was a breath taking gorgeous smile on Harry’s adorable face.

 

“Are you sure?” he asked quickly, looking for doubt in my eyes.

 

“Yes,” I whispered huskily, the sounds getting caught in the back of my throat.

 

Amazingly Harry wanted me as well. Just plain old me. But to Harry I was special for some reason.

 

“God you’re incredible,” Harry exhaled sexily, before kissing me with so much passion he may not be human.

 

We continued as before caressing, touching and loving each other.

 

Harry hands began to move up my torso as we kissed in fiery heated passion.

 

“Can I?” he whispered, pulling away briefly to look into my eyes once again.

 

I nodded shyly before smirking and burying my head in Harry’s chest.

 

Harry laughed and proceed to kiss down my exposed neck.

 

I picked my head off his rock hard chest regretfully and went back to before.

 

This time as we kissed, I felt Harry tugged my top slowly up my body and I let him happily, revealing my lacy black bra.

 

I noticed Harry smile as he peered at my bra. Boys!

 

After getting it over my head, it was gone, discarded somewhere on the living room floor.

 

I began to feel for Harry’s top also. If I was going to be topless, so was he!

 

Harry smiled and I began to drool as Harry pulled off his top like he was in a Chanel advert or something.

 

He was pure heaven.

 

Harry moved off the sofa, tugging me with him.

 

I smiled as he pulled me as close to him as possible.

 

“Lets take this upstairs,” I whispered, to which I nodded eagerly, going in for another awe defining kiss from him.

 

He moved his hands to the tops of my thighs as he murmured, “Jump!”

 

I giggled and then my legs were wrapped around his waist.

 

Our crotches pressed firmly together which made us both moan.

 

Harry began the walk to the stairs but pushed me against the nearest wall before we made it.

 

“You’re so beautiful!” he murmured against my lips as we became entangled in our own little bit of paradise.

 

We barely noticed as we became suddenly not so alone.

 

“Whoaaaa guys we do not need to that!!”

 

Harry and I jerked away from each other before turning to see Harry’s band mates standing in the door of the living room.

 

They were all smirking and Louis looked like he was going to shit himself.

 

It was only Niall that looked permanently scarred from what he had witnessed. His eyes were still covered bless him!

 

I sighed. There goes our perfect, magical moment!

 

“That was funny,” Louis laughed as he came to give Harry one of those manly handshakes.

 

“Shut up!” Harry laughed quietly. I knew he was annoyed we’d been interrupted, but how were they supposed to know what they had been walking in to?

 

“Babe put a shirt on!” I heard Liam say from across the room.

 

Shit!

 

I completely forgot I wasn’t wearing a top.

 

I quickly went to cover myself with my hands, Harry stepped in front of me to hide me from any further embarrassment.

 

I knew I was in a bra so it didn’t really matter, but I’d always been a private kind of person.

 

“We saw her jubblies!” Louis started chanting, thinking he was hilarious!

 

I went bright red.

 

“Louis man shut up!” Harry scolded him.

 

Louis looked down like a puppy without a bone.

 

I laughed at this.

 

They really were a funny lot.

 

 

We didn’t have sex that day but it didn’t really matter, we were becoming closer and closer every day. In one way I wish I’d never met Harry but then I wouldn’t have these beautiful babies growing inside of me.

 

It was a fucked up situation, but I was determined to make it through and be the stronger person.

 

I could do this for my children. Harry may know about the babies, but I will never let him crack this hard exterior, I will never let him hurt me again.


End file.
